


The ending they deserved.

by Geekygirl669



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Richie and Eddie go through a lot in their life bu they always go through it together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 8





	The ending they deserved.

When he remembered his love for Eddie Richie never thought anything would come of it.  
Eddie was straight and married, nothing could come off it.  
But when pennywise injured Eddie, Richie was proven wrong.  
Eddie shocked everyone with the news that he was getting a divorce, saying that now he remembered all his childhood memories it just didn’t feel right anymore.  
Richie, who at this point had already confessed his feelings to his best friend, was shocked and happy when later that day when all their friends had left that he felt the same way.

Richie explained that while he would love to date Eddie he wasn’t ready for anybody to know that he was gay, even the rest of the loser’s club, and while Eddie was more excepting and felt like he was ready to come out as bi understood why Richie wasn’t ready and was willing to give him his time.

It took Richie six months to feel comfortable to tell his friends, his family, and even then he was only ready to tell the rest of the losers.  
They were all of course totally excepting of both Richie and Eddie and just happy that the two of them were happy.

Even though they had told the rest of the team nothing really changed as Richie wasn’t ready to tell the rest of the world so they still had to act like it was a secret.

As their relationship grew Eddie started to notice how Richie relied to alcohol. How when things when wrong alcohol was what Richie turned too and Eddie started to get worried about his boyfriend.

It took Eddie two months to convince Richie to get some help, to find a therapist and go to AA.

While Richie didn’t stop drinking straight away he start drinking considerably less before he had cut down to only drinking a drink or two when there out with their friends. 

Richie and Eddie had been dating for almost two years before Richie was finally able to come out to the public and even then he didn’t reveal that he was in a relationship.

The losers were all really happy for their two friends. 

Even when he came out to his fans Richie still struggles to come to terms with his sexuality, everything that both Pennywise and his parents had said to him when he was younger came back every now and then and Richie found himself struggling to deal with who he is.

Eddie tried his hardest to convince Richie that he was a good guy who didn’t need to be ashamed of himself.  
And at times it worked, at times Richie loved most of himself and as time went on those times became more often and for longer but the times were Richie felt useless and hated himself never really left they just happened less often.

Richie had never felt more happy then he had when he was with Eddie, with Eddie he felt like he could be whoever he wanted, he felt like he could overcome almost everything and for the first time since he left Derry and Eddie when he was only eighteen Richie loved his life and it was all thanks to one Eddie Kraspbrak.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and i would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so that I can fix them.


End file.
